Gundam Wing: After Era Pt 4 Teaser
by Tenkage-chan
Summary: A note to all: This is NOT the completed version of part 4. I just wanted to put out this little teaser to let you know that it is coming. I figure, after 6 years, it's least I can do. Enjoy!


**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: After Era**

_The Tears of Victory_

Legal Junk

Konnichi-wa, minna-san! So, then, does anyone actually _know_ how long it's been since I last put out one of these? I sure as heck can't remember. I started After Era back in _high school_, yep, that's right, so at least six years, I can tell you that much. The long interruption between parts three and four began back when the After Colony website went down. Y'see, Swordheart was being kind enough to host my story for me, and now that I think about it, I'm very flattered he thought highly enough of it to do so. However, once his site closed, there was nowhere for AE to go. I'd lost AE's home, and was losing motivation for the story. Furthermore, I wasn't very internet savvy, so I hadn't the slightest idea where to put it back up, so I let the story drop. I failed to realize how popular After Era had become.

"How popular?" you ask? Popular enough that when I used the character Inori as my avatar on Cosplay, I almost immediately received a PM questioning if I was indeed the author of the long-lost tale. That is essentially what brought me to Fanfiction, and here we are, revamping, and hopefully finishing, my old story. As it has been so long since I've written it, I'm sure my abilities are not what they once were, so please, feel free to bombard me with flames. I may not always appreciate them, but I deserve it for taking so long. I can only hope these last installments are up to par with what you, the readers, have come to expect of my writing.

Okay, now that we're done with that, on with the legal notice; **_Gundam Wing_** and its characters, Mobile Suits, costume designs, etc., are all copyrighted by Sunrise/SOTSU Agency, Bandai, and a number of other companies that have reserved the rights as their respective owners. Praise be to them for creating this wonderful series, as well as the other Gundam story lines, that have brought such joy, and the wonders of giant robots, to us all. _Gundam Wing; After Era_ is just a personal fan fiction written for my on personal enjoyment, and I decided that I wanted to share my ideas with other people, and see what they thought. I have no intention of making any kind of profit from this story, only if I were approached by these companies would I even consider such a thing, and we all know that ain't gonna happen. With the exception of the Mobile Suits, all other references to any characters and/or Gundam Wing organizations, with the exception of the new OZ and Maganac Corp. is in a purely historical reference.

Any Mobile Suits of this story that are similar to or from the original series that are used in this story, such as the Serpent, Sandrock II, and the Taurus Mobile Suits, are copyrighted by the guys listed above. Some of these suits have had adjustments made, to compensate for the "modern" technology of After Era, such as the Virgo S units, with the humanoid head. All other Mobile Suits, i.e. the Neo Wing Gundam ZERO, the Gundam Azure, the Gundam Seraph, the Gundam Omen, and technology (The Sub-ZERO system, the plasma saber and plasma saber CRESCENT, along with the psionic powers and studies conducted) are my own original idea. This goes for the characters as well. If you would like to use any of my ideas in one of your own stories, I ask that you contact me, first, at as for what I'm posting here, this is not, I repeat, **_not_** part 4. It's just a teaser. I figured that, since it's been so long, I should put up a little bit of it to let you know that it _is_ actually coming. It might take me a month or two, but I promise to get it done. Oh yeah, and I added a bit of amusement at the end. Hope you enjoy!

-

_The L-5 Colonies…_

Nights on the colonies weren't necessarily simulated. After all, the massive structures were large enough to generate their own weather patterns. These could be controlled easily enough, through manipulation of light and heat sources, as well as adjustments in the atmosphere. With these, a colony could simulate the environment of earth without the danger of natural disasters. All this was just a copy, a poor attempt to recreate the true home of man. Colony citizens never realized it, or if they did, never gave it any thought. But after you'd been to earth, the difference was painfully significant. In the colonies, there was no sky, no dome of cobalt purity spotted only with far-off birds and dusted with clouds. Night made the simulation even more apparent, for there were no stars, no constellations to comfort and console, to beguile the human mind with fantasies. Only the harsh lights of the city overhead, a pale imitation that was much too close to the eye, and with none of the twinkling brilliance it tried so vainly to possess.

Colony nights were much too bright, he thought.

The OZ administrative building on this colony was one of those better guarded. After all, the colonies seemed to have an endless supply of resources, while those from earth were limited. It was also because OZ was focusing its strength here in space, against the Colonial Resistance, so their strongholds' defenses were naturally being tightened. Cameras on both the inside and outside, sometimes deftly hidden, high-level security alarms, soldiers that traded shifts every six hours, allowing for them all to stay sharp and awake. It made things rather difficult, all in all, but he didn't think a determined agent would be swayed by the security measures. Avoiding the outside cameras in the dark of night wasn't impossible, even scaling the building's wall was essentially simple. In all honesty, the roof of a building had to be the most vulnerable spot. Then again, that was why he, and five other soldiers were out on guard, despite all the cameras and alarms

"Try not to be so tense." The voice of his commanding officer nearly startled the young OZ soldier out of his boots. As soon as he flinched, he regretted it, bowing his head in embarrassment. He must seem to be too high strung.

"Sorry, I just can't shake the feeling that something's gonna happen." Shuddering involuntarily, as if he had just felt the shadows stirring behind him, all he could do was peer over the edge of the roof. Down the fifty-eight stories to the ground that waited below, he had never felt comfortable with heights. Beside him, one of his comrades leaned over to peer down with him. He hacked up some phlegm from inside his throat and spit, watching as it disappeared from sight.

"I feel sorry for whoever happens to be walking under that, right now." Another soldier shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah. Y'know, I've heard that if you drop something from this height, even a penny, it'll break the cement below."

"We'd have to be up much higher for that." Their commanding officer laughed. "And even if we were at the appropriate height, I don't think that'd count for lugies." The young soldier shook his head, how could they joke? He wasn't a psionic or anything, but he still couldn't shake the chill he felt. Something was going to happen, he knew it.

_ Chick._

"What was that??" In a flash, the young soldier dashed to the other edge, too nervous not to check.

"Looks like the rookie's a little on edge." One soldier chuckled to their commanding officer.

"Hey, at least I check!" he snapped, and wheeled around. "It's not like I-"

He was cut off by the shape of a dark silhouette, rising from the roof's edge where they had just been. The look of abject horror on his face was enough to get his comrades' attention, turning themselves to face some unknown horror. Seven shots were fired, muffled by the silencer of the stranger's gun. Each soldier fell swiftly, the camera blown away by a well-placed bullet. The young soldier crumpled back against the wall, the shot to his lung, paralyzing his right side, bleeding his life away. His attacker came into the light, but it didn't do him any good. Whoever he was, he was too darkly dressed for him to get any kind of identification, other than his height. His face was covered by a gas mask, the color of his hair was indistinguishable in the darkness.

"Y-you'll never… esc-cape…" The soldier wheezed, his life slipping from him. The mysterious attacker never paused or hesitated, he hardly seemed to care as he pointed his gun at the soldier's head.

"What makes you think I want to?"

--

_And now, just for fun…._

**_Things the crew of "After Era" would never say!!_**

Rem: Have you no compassion, Takeru???

-

Takeru: This mission sucks!

-

Takeru: To Inori Nice ass- er- I mean bust- I mean- bra- no! Shirt! Er- outfit! Yeah! That's it! Nice outfit!!… I'm gonna get hurt now, aren't I?

-

Kahna: Goddamn Sandrock! You _–bleeeeeeeeep-_in' _–bleeep-_ of a _–bleeeeep-_!!! Worthless piece o' _–bleeeeep-_!! I'm gonna scrap your ass!! You _–bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-_!!!

-

Rem: Somebody turn on the lights! I'm scared of the dark!!

-

Takeru: _-inside the Neo-_ Mission: Impossible. -_the MI theme starts playing, and the Neo snoops about on its tip-toes with fingers making a mock pistol-_

_- _

Maxwell: Goddamn stupid- _hey!_ Will somebody chop this braid off for me?!

-

Kahna: Okay, so a couple of people died. Why should I care?

-

Julian: Y'know, I don't think blond is my color. Maybe I should dye my hair blue, or something.

-

Rem: Umm, your eyes are leaking luminescence there, Inori.

-

Inori: Y'know Takeru, I like you and all, but… Well, you're just not my type. But, we can still be friends, okay?

-

Maxwell: I've gotta clean my office.

-

Kahna: Oh, screw it! Let's just blow the whole damn thing away!

-

Lazarus: Order of the Zodiac? No, no, I'm the _Wizard_ of OZ, not some weird astrologists' club president!

-

Takeru: Hey, babe, what say you 'n me go earth side? I know this great place in China- Oh! Uh… Hi, Inori!

-

Julian: Surrender? Sure, sounds good to me. How 'bout you guys?

-

Rem: Shut up! I do _not_ look like a girl!_ -storms off, tossing his hair and using a compact to check his lip gloss-_

_- _

Takeru: Just remember, people. I have an image to maintain, here!

-

Kahna: Maxwell, can I ask you something?

Maxwell: Sure, shoot.

Kahna: Did you ever get the urge to just… kill someone?

Maxwell: …

-

Rem: Can't we all just get along?!

-

Inori: _-the sound of breaking bones, and a male voice cries out pitiably in anguish-_ The fingers, Julian. I warned you about the fingers…

-

Kahna: Too… hot… Who's bloody brilliant idea was it to build this base in the god-forsaken _Sahara Desert?!_

_- _

Inori: Is it just me, or does the Azure make me look fat?

-

Takeru: Why'd you betray us, Rem?!

Rem: Well, let's see; Money, sex, power, I get to travel, have my own Gundam- Oh! And the Seraph was _so_ passé.

-

Maxwell: It must suck to be so short.

Kahna: Not really. My eyes are at Inori's chest-level.

-

Kahna: How come Inori gets to blow up the base?? I wanna do it! Lemme do it, pretty please???

-

Inori: Okay, that's it! Next time I catch one of you perverts with a camera in the shower room, I'm breakin' out the heavy caliber weaponry!!!

-

Any other ideas??

PM Tenkage-chan at Cosplay!


End file.
